


Seasons Meeting

by CrzyFun



Series: Hijack Week [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3: Seasons. Bunny's not the only seasonal spirit that Jack's antics annoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Seasons ~ I'm sure many of you are familiar with the Seasons AU for the Big Four in which each of them represent a season. Jack is obviously Winter, and Hiccup is Autumn. You can interpret this prompt as the Seasons AU, or take a different approach and just work in the theme of seasons with your fanwork.
> 
> I decided that since I figure everyone else will be going with the seasons AU, I wanted to do something different. This is part of my Guardian!Hiccup AU from the previous day, but takes place about two and a half centuries before?
> 
> Warning: I'm not home and am working on my iPad, so there are probably mistakes. I will fix them on Wednesday when I return home. My appologies!

"What do you think you are doing?

Jack jumped and spun around. The speaker had been a young woman with long blonde hair and soft pink eyes. Her hair was braided with cherry blossums and she wore a knee-length white kimono. She was also currently glaring at the winter spirit in front of her.

"Oh! Uh, hi there. It's blossom, right?" Jack said, smiling towards the spring sprite.

"Hana," the spring spirit said. "I asked you a question. What do you think you are doing?"

Jack's smile fell away. "Look, I know it's Spring -"

"It's nearly summer," Hana said, her eyes narrowing further.

"Right, but this is important. I promise, I'll clean it up in ju-"

"No."

"N-no? You don't want me to clean it up?" the winter sprite asked, confused.

"No, I meant no, you will not be cleaning up the mess because you will be unable to."

"Un-unable? Wha-

Jack was once again cut off when something very hot crashed into his back and knocked him to the ground. The spirit of mischief hissed as he rolled onto his side to get a look around. His back stung and he understood why. Moving to surround him were a dozen spring and summer spirits, including Hana.

One of the spirits, the one who had thrown the fireball if his smoking hands were any indication, smiled wickedly down at the winter smith as he said, "Poor little Frost. A useless idiotic spirit who doesn't know how to do anything but cause trouble."

The spirits all laughed and a female summer spirit took a step forward and kicked Jack in the stomach.

"We're sick of you always messing with our seasons Frost, and now you're going to pay," she said.

It was as if that had been a signal because suddenly Jack's world was a whirl of kicks and fireballs. The spring spirits mostly stayed out of it, cheering on the six summer spirits that were doing the real damage and hissing cruel words at Jack that he barely heard over the pain, but a few conjured up a few thorny vines. They crawled over him, keeping him in place and slicing open his skin.

Suddenly the kicking stopped and Jack opened his eyes just in time to catch a glimpse of two spring spirits lying next to a smoking crater with singed hair before something black got in his way.

Jack flinched, fearing this new thing would hurt him as well, before realizing exactly who it was.

Hiccup jumped off Toothless's back and moved to the other side of Jack to protect him better, shooting the sprite a worried glance as he went. He gaze quickly turned from worried to furious as he focused on the spirits that had caused his friend, partner, love so much harm. His eyes became slits like Toothless's and his tail wrapped around the dragon's so as to both create a barrier between Jack and his attackers and keep Toothless in his large form. Hiccup's claws flashed in the sunlight as he hissed alongside his dragon.

"Move aside dragon boy! This isn't your fight," Hana said, stepping forward.

"Make me," Hiccup growled.

One of the summer spirits on Toothless's side smiled and conjured a fireball. "If you insist." Before anyone could stop him, the spirit tossed the ball straight at Toothless's head. The dragon simply swatted the fireball away before shooting his own. It rammed into the spirit's chest and knocked him back into a tree. The spirit fell limp on the ground, unconscious from the impact.

The two spring spirits closest too the dragon screamed and immediately took to the air. The one that had been looking over the two unconsious spring spirits glanced at Hana and she nodded. The two quickly grabbed their comrades and fled.

The remaining summer spirits shifted nervously. Their numbers had dropped drastically in only the last minute and they were now faced with an enemy they new little to nothing about. The last straw was when the vines, which were no longer being controlled by the spring spirits, froze from the contact with Jack and he was able to get loose, unsteadily standing with help from his staff. Two grabbed the fallen spirit before they all left as one.

Hiccup double and triple checked for any hiding spirits before letting go of Toothless's tail and turning to Jack. He lowered the boy back to the ground before fretting over his injuries.

Once he was finished, Hiccup ran his hand through his hair and said, "Oh Moon, what happened? I leave for one hour to fetch that fruit you wanted and I come back to you being beaten to a pulp by a bunch of season spirits!"

"It was my fault. I messed everything up, as usual. All I do is cause trouble," Jack said, his eyes falling to the ground.

"What? Why would you..." Hiccup's eyes widened in realization before narrowing. He wrapped his arms gentaly around the winter spirit and rested his head on Jack's shoulder. "Don't listen to them Jack. They don't know you like I do. You are funny and creative and amazing! You have your faults, but so does everyone."

Jack smiled down at his little hero. "Thanks Hic."

"Now, what did you do that got you in trouble?"

Jack blushed and pulled away slightly, glancing to the side. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

Confused, Hiccup followed his gaze. His eyes widened as he saw it. A tree had icicles hanging from its branches, created and shaped to say, "Happy Anniversary Hiccup!"

"Today marks fifty years since the day we first met," Jack said, knocking Hiccup back into the present.

"I... How did you... Why did..." Hiccup looked back at Jack to see the sprite giving him a soft smile. He did the first thing that came to his mind

Jack hissed in pain as Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and smashed their lips together. The dragon spirit immediately pulled away, appologizing rapidly, but Jack just laughed and pulled the boy in again, this time for a gentler kiss.

A now small Toothless huffed at the two and crouched down, ready to jump at them. However, something stopped him as he made the leap. The dragon glanced down at his foot and saw that is was frozen to the ground.

Jack smiled and pulled Hiccup a little closer. Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> You don't get to ruin it this time Toothless!


End file.
